Adrenaline
by chibichocopaws
Summary: Heero's always been fascinated with explosions, but after one mission, adrenaline coursing through his body, he discovers a new form of explosion. 1x2 yaoi See further warnings inside. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or manga; if I ever do I'll be sure to rub it in your face.

Warnings: Non-consensual sexual content, very mild language, yaoi

Author's Note: Originally this was planned to be a Heero/Duo get together multi-chapter fic; however, as the story progressed, I realized the reality of the situation was far from fluffy. Please do not ask me to continue, this is a one shot, and will remain a one shot unless I decide to alter it at some point after all my current stories and plot bunnies are completed. Please note I am still looking for someone to beta my work. If you're interested in beta'ing any of my past, current, or future work, please e-mail me with the subject BETA at chibichocopaws(at)hotmail(.)com. Thanks.

Adrenaline

The persistent beeping of a vidphone was all that could be heard as a young dark figure threw off the covers and padded over to the communicator. With a quick tap of a button the screen glowed blue, and an elderly man appeared within moments.

His lengthy grey hair, reaching past his shoulders, matched in color to his long drooping moustache and his pointed goatee. His heavy wrinkles rested in neat lines above his thick metal eyewear. A vibrant blue button up was half shrouded by his white medical jacket, a pen sitting idly in his left pocket.

His voice was hoarse with age as he spoke, "I've secured the line," he informed a rather concerned looking teenager, "I have a mission for you," he inhaled through his gaping mouth while he lifted a three pronged mechanical hand, opening and closing it in random intervals, "Zero One and Zero Two are to rendezvous at LaGrange Point 173. There will be an enemy base within sight. Travel within the shadows so as to not be seen. Armor explosives of correct magnitude to destroy the base. I will send schematics with specifically marked locations for ideal demolishment; however, do whatever it takes to be sure only rubble is remaining with no survivors by 0100. Confirmed?"

"Mission accepted."

* * *

Deathscythe had a natural advantage in the situation; the cloaking mechanism built into the Gundam upon creation made it a little task for him to travel in the darkness without being seen; however, Wing and its pilot were no amateurs, and both arrived at the rendezvous point with no suspicion from the enemy base.

The pilots had earlier convened and decided to infiltrate the base separately, and then meet at Stairwell A2, the least guarded area of the base, after their explosives were set and armed.

Zero Two normally took an unpractical and dangerous means of infiltrating. His first task was to decode and unarm the security system, and with his superior hacking intelligence, found it to be quite easy. Zero Two was also stealth master, and as he snuck his way through the shadows and rarely vacated crevices of the building he finally discovered a lone Oz soldier.

Although the pilot was young and small in stature, his fighting ability lacked of nothing, and he silently took down the soldier, quickly pulling the uniform over his all black outfit. From here on out it'd be smooth sailing for the pilot, being able to walk around the building inconspicuously, and place the explosives where he pleased.

Zero One took a more logical but very time consuming route. After studying the schematics sent to him by Dr. J, he had determined the ventilation system would not only bring him directly to his destination but safely and unseen.

After climbing an unguarded drop ladder to the roof, he quickly pulled out a hand size screw driver to open up the grate into the ventilation ducts. He crawled in smoothly, replacing the grate cover on his way in. After diligently over viewing the schematics numerous times, he found it quite easy to remember his path without taking any wrong turns.

* * *

He had arrived at the rendezvous point within seconds of their agreed time; however, Zero Two was no where in sight. He determined three possibilities for the other pilot's whereabouts: A. He got caught. B. He already left for safety. C. He was running late.

Regardless, the reason for Zero Two's tardiness was second priority to the mission, and if he was still in the building come detonation time, he only had his own irresponsible self to blame. With that final thought Zero One exited the building to make his way to safety.

There was a metal gate surrounding the base and a vast open field. An urban town was behind the gate, and his Gundam was hidden in the thick forest diagonal from the city; however, with time running short, the best means of safety found the Wing pilot in an alley way with his back flat against the wall of a tall brick building on the outskirts of the town.

Upon his arrival, as if his back slamming against the wall held enough force, the sound of three or four consecutive explosions rang throughout the city. He was quick, if not almost instinctive, to press his own detonation switch.

"Mission complete."

A siren rang throughout the city, suddenly blocking out the own ringing Zero One could hear, accompanied by the harsh rhythmic sounds of his heart. The power in the town was cut seconds after the siren began, and shrouded the city in complete darkness, the only form of light coming from the exploding base. It was a tactful move, but incredibly flawed, for if the enemy had aerially bombed the base, they would have long known the town's whereabouts.

The siren melody continued to ring for one, two, and three more times before all went silent for a brief moment. The ringing returned to Zero One's ears, followed gradually by his heart's rhythmic thumping and his ragged breaths.

Cackling of burning wood could be heard from the disintegrating building, and as if thoroughly delayed, a large shroud of smoke and thick particles cascaded down upon the city. No thoughts ran through his mind. His senses flared, and his body shuddered with its own music.

His mindless state was interrupted by the sound of mercenary footfalls, and his mind repeated to him in a slue of almost childish reprimands that there were to be no survivors. As the footfalls progressively grew louder, he reached down to his sneakers to pull out a small knife.

When a soldier came into view no more than a few feet away from him, Wing's pilot lunged forward, quick to slam the enemy face first into the wall with a rather sharp blade forcefully pressed against the smooth bare flesh of his neck.

Even as the soldier pled for his life, all Zero One could hear was the own tune his body created. He could feel the blood in his body circulating as his blade sliced a thin line and dripped blood from the enemy's neck.

The soldier yelled above the uproar that was the melody of Wing's pilot, "Heero stop!" And Heero's world shifted for a brief moment, his tunnel vision expanding to see his partner's braid hanging loosely down to his butt, and for a second longer than he'd ever admit he stared at that butt.

"Damnit Heero," the butt wriggled, and Zero One swallowed a lump in his throat, finally releasing the blade. It clunk to the pavement, splattering the small puddle of blood that was collecting between Zero Two's legs.

Heero removed the hand that securely held his partner's hands between his chest and the wall, but quickly latched onto both the braided man's wrists, pinning them to the wall.

"No Heero, it's me Duo," his voice was husky from the run, but the plea in it was unmistakable. Heero leaned forward, slamming his partner back into the wall with his firm chest as he rested his head within the crook of Duo's neck.

Heero's breathe was hot and ragged and sent shivers down Duo's spine. Although neither boy knew what was going on, for once, Duo was the most level-headed, still the close proximity and physical contact to the pilot he'd lusted over since the day they'd met made him a little cloudy.

He pushed his back against Heero, moving his footing towards his partners, knowing if the Japanese boy got upset about the action now or later that he could defend himself on the pretense that he was just trying to get Heero off him; however, as his behind made contact with the front of his partner's spandex, his breath caught quickly and something automatically began to grow in his own pants.

"H-Heero?" he asked hesitantly, his voice smooth with wanton desire.

At the sound of his name, the Wing's pilot released Duo's wrists, only to viciously turn him around and re-grab them, with one hand this time. The other began removing random soldier apparel, only to be hiding more clothes beneath them.

Duo was shocked to stillness, having caught sight of Heero's beautiful yet ravenous eyes as the other teen disheveled him.

Heero yanked at Duo's pants, pulling them down roughly, the button making a clean scratch down his navel, jarring over his erection, and then falling smoothly down his legs.

Duo's chest heaved in and out, his breath shuddering out the agape of his mouth while Heero stepped over the pants, grabbing with a bruising force onto his thigh, and lifted it up to his hip. Duo's other leg was half yanked upwards by his still attached pant leg and half picked up by its own accord to ravel around Heero's other thigh, suddenly the other man was his lifeline over gravity.

Duo couldn't remove his eyes from Heero's, never noting the other teen had long removed his own erection from the confines of his spandex, but as he slammed into the butt he'd earlier admired, Duo screamed. Finding new strength, he removed his wrists from Heero's bond and knitted his fingers into the short brown chunks, pulling hard on the strands in his grasp.

His eyes began to water almost instantly at the stinging and burning pain that wretched from inside him. His mind was blank as the hungry blue eyed hunk literally rammed him into the brick wall.

Blood trickled down Heero's leg, piddling on the ground into a bigger puddle next to the smaller one. Duo rested his grip, being pushed into a state of shock perhaps, and no longer feeling the ripping pain from earlier. A small trickle of blood splattered onto Heero's chest from Duo's open wound on his neck.

Duo moved his hands from the chocolaty brown mass of hair to clasp around Heero's damp back, while the other man adjusted his own grip, placing the other hand on the opposing thigh; he squeezed hard and lifted Duo up in a heavy heft.

Duo groaned, listening to Heero's ragged breaths as his pace quickened, and with a grunt and a heavy plunge, Duo felt as if Heero had broken the brick wall behind them, as a warm liquid filled his cavern, and leaked its way out, splashing into a mix of blood and semen.

Duo didn't dare to move, fear striking his heart. This was everything he wanted, wasn't it: A physical relationship with Heero? Of course he'd rather more, but he'd take whatever he could get.

Heero pulled out roughly, his eyes void of everything; harsher than they'd ever been, empty, dull and numb. He simply dropped Duo, letting the boy sit in the juices as he pulled up his spandex and walked away. Duo sat there; confused and slightly numb himself.

The sound of a Gundam flying over head broke him from a thoughtless stupor. He pulled himself up with gritted teeth, using the wall as support. His movements were almost mechanical as he clothed himself, his human body on autopilot. His motions were simple, with no thought whatsoever, but when he climbed into his beloved Deathscythe, the realization of what had really happened, and not just his mind's view of it, set in, and with a painful seat into the cockpit, he bawled.

* * *

"Heero?" Duo knocked on the door before permitting himself entry, knowing full well the Japanese boy wouldn't grant him the privilege of a 'come on in'. When he had arrived back at the safe house that night he had attempted the same thing, only to be met with a dark room and a soundly sleeping Heero.

It was morning now, and this time was different. Heero was tapping fiercely away at his keyboard. Duo tried his hardest not to show any amount of pain as he awkwardly walked across the room and stood at Heero's side, but it was a futile attempt.

"Heero, about last night?" he asked with a voice hoarse from his pleas, screams, and sobs earlier.

"We completed the mission." Not once had he looked up, and not once had he faltered his key stroke.

"After the mission Heero…" he paused, looking for any facial expression, any point of realization, but Heero was as stoic as ever. "… I don't want it to be like this," he admitted, his voice breaking in the middle.

Heero paused in his typing, and after a minute or two, removed his hands from the laptop's keyboard entirely. "What happened last night…" he paused as well, but his face remained emotionless, "…won't ever happen again."

Duo's breath hitched, and his heart fell a little. Of course he had just assumed Heero would apologize and kiss him and make him all better, but he'd done none of that, and with a heart wrenching sigh, drawling out more so as a pathetic moan, the braided man awkwardly walked out of the room, hearing the keyboard tapping before he even closed the door, and he knew Heero would act from this point out, as if it hadn't even happened. With this knowledge, he decided it would be best for him to do the same.


End file.
